User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Story of Doctor Plague Chapter 3
As the individual known as Doctor Plague rose in infamy, his methods changed. He started to send his hunters to not only kill the diseased, but also to kidnap whoever they could. He would then study them in his laboratory, after he put them out of their misery of course. One day he was approached by a man who introduced himself as a member of the Choir. "For a member of the choir, he has a horrid voice." Plague thought as the man continued speaking. He was offering Plague an advanced laboratory, as well as the full resources of the Healing Church. All he had to do in return, was share his research of the plague with them. He agreed to the terms. Doctor Plague could have whatever building, in Cathedral Ward of course, he chose to act as his new lab. He decided on a building in the Upper Cathedral Ward that was across a bridge and right in front of the Grand Cathedral. He liked to hear the bells. The Choir provided him with whatever he required, be it material or insight. The ranks of his hunters had grown significantly as the Church had provided him with more people. He would organize them into teams of two or three and send them across Yharnam to obtain as many specimens as they could. The most effective team he had was that of two hunters named Henryk and Gascoigne. He sent them mostly to Central Yharnam, and they always returned with prime specimens. One day the Choir member, Jason he introduced himself as, asked him to attend a service at the Grand Cathedral. Plague was caught in the middle of an experiment regarding the bolts of lightning that eminate from a Darkbeast. However, he agreed to go. He left the experiment in the hands of his assisstant, a bright young man named Archibald. The service was boring and long. It seemed all the Healing Church talked about was blood, blood, blood. Plague knew all about blood, having taken multiple samples. As he waited for the service to end, he felt a sudden urge to spill blood, see blood, intake blood. He was simply going blood-mad. Through the veil of his madness he heard Jason say, "Ah, Amelia, come sit next to us and enjoy the service. You've heard of Doctor Plague haven't you?" Plague then heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard confirm that she had. He broke through the veil and looked upon Amelia, who he could only ever conclude was an angel. After the service, he found Amelia and they talked. As he still couldn't remember who he was and what his interests were, he mostly just listened to her. He had never met a woman as beautiful as her. He learned that she owned a house in Cathedral Ward and offered to walk her home, because of the beasts of course. As they arrived at her porch, he bid her goodbye but heard her calling him back. She gave a sly little half smile and said that her house was awful dark and that she would love it if he could make sure she was safe for the night. Smiling under his mask, he obliged and followed her into her house. After that night, his assistants noticed that he wasn't as focused on his experiments as usual and that he often snuck away to see someone. This someone was of course Amelia, who he had a romantic relationship with and planned to marry soon. For once in his life, at least as he could remember, he was happy. That concludes my third chapter in my story. I'm sorry if it was too long but I just make these up as I go. We're nearing the end of my story and I hope you're all enjoying it as much as I am. None of this story should be compared to the canon, unless you want to. And yes, Amelia is my waifu. Category:Blog posts